Meetings Of Shinigami
by Eli-kun
Summary: Duo dies and meets the real Shinigami. Warning-yaoi pairings, Relena bashing. This is a different attempt of uploading.


Meetings Of Shinigami  
By Eli-kun  
  
  
The characters from Gundam Wing and Yuu Yuu Hakusho belong to their respective creators.  
Standard disclaimers apply. No profit is being made from writing this and no profit would  
be made from suing the author. There is slight yaoi (male/male) in this. If this causes   
discomfort then don't read.  
  
  
The Gundam pilots were dispatching mobile suits. It seemed to be an ordinary battle.  
Heero Yuy noticed an explosion and grinned, until he noticed pieces of a certain black   
Gundam.  
...  
"Duo Maxwell?"  
Duo looked around. He saw a woman with light blue hair who was riding an oar. She seemed  
rather cheerful.  
"Shinigami, hiya!" Duo responded.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" she asked. He floated over to her and put his arm   
around her in a friendly manner. "We are one in the same. I'm Shinigami too," he said. She   
gave him a questioning look that turned into a slight smile.  
"Y'know, of all those who claim to be or think they're me, you're the most like me  
. All the other so-called Shinigamis are all dark and gloomy."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not Shinigami?" a perplexed Duo asked.  
  
"You are dead. I am Death. There's some difference between the two." She  
responded.  
"Oh." Duo stared down as the other pilots stared down at his Gundam. His body   
was surprisingly intact.  
"C'mon, the sooner I get you to your place the less paperwork I have to fill out."  
She said.  
"Paperwork?"  
  
"Yes I have tons of paperwork. Please follow me."  
  
"Aw, can't I just stay here for a little while?"  
  
"Just come." She grabbed him by his long braid and pulled him to Reikai.  
"Hey, let go" Duo protested.  
  
They arrived and noticed a small male with large eyes, a strange hat with Jr   
written on it and a pacifier in his mouth. He was in a pile of papers trying to organize   
them. "Damn, you guys really need a computer." Duo remarked, "Oi that really hurt!"  
Duo tried to rearrange his brown hair. His braid was somewhat loose after being pulled.  
  
"Botan!" the small male said in a high- pitched voice "There's been a mistake."  
  
"What do you mean?" the blue-haired woman asked.  
  
"It's too early. Duo should still be alive."  
  
"Aw, another ningen taken before his time?"  
  
"I knew that explosion shouldn't have killed me. I've survived worse" Duo  
remarked.  
"Koenma, will he have to be resurrected?" Botan asked.  
  
"Of course" Koenma responded, "Duo, listen to me. In two days your spiritual   
wavelength will align with..."  
"Do you really have to bother with telling me all that?" Duo asked, "Just tell me what to do."  
  
"Fine" Koenma said, "You have to appear in the dreams of the three closest to   
you and get one of them to kiss you while your corpse looks golden"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
They went towards Duos' body. "Hey, they cleaned my corpse! I wonder how long   
they're gonna keep it here." Duo remarked. Koenma was waving his hands over the body to start his  
resurrection.  
  
"Duo in two days your body will start to glow, starting from the feet" Koenma said.  
Duo started to laugh. "Duo! This is serious, no da" Koenma said, "Now, do you understand what   
you have to do?"  
  
"Get someone to kiss my corpse, gotcha" Duo responded.  
  
"Now the first person you must go to is Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Why her? We're not very close."  
  
"Well, you did save her life once."  
  
"What was I thinking? Well, it will be fun haunting her dreams but BLEGH!"  
  
"That's why you go to two more people. The obvious choices are two of your  
fellow Gundam pilots. I have to go now. Botan will help you with appearing to the living." Koenma  
flew away. Botan appeared next to Duo. "Shinigami!" Duo said as he hugged her. Botan tried to  
release herself from his grip. "Uh, Duo... you could let go now" she said.  
  
"Sure, Shin-chan" he replied.  
  
"Call me Botan-chan,"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They noticed the other Gundam pilots. Quatre sobbed hysterically. Trowa held   
him. Wufei stared at Duo's corpse for a few seconds and said "good riddance".  
  
"Aw, he misses me" Duo remarked, "and Heero seems so upset." Botan saw Heero  
stare at Duos' corpse. "How can you tell?" she asked while looking at Heeros' blank expression.  
"With him, I could always tell" Duo remarked.  
...   
  
Relenas' screech was heard throughout her mansion. Servants came rushing in. They all  
seemed concerned. "It's nothing. It was only a dream" she said. She waved them away. Disturbing  
images from her dream came to mind. She was kissing Duo on the mouth. His body was glowing for  
some odd reason. She heard his voice saying "This is what you have to do to bring me back to life.  
This has to be done the day after tomorrow. You won't have trouble finding me. You always manage   
to find Heero. Oh yeah, BOO! I am a very scary ghost." The thought of kissing Duo was what  
frightened her.  
  
She tried to forget the dream. She decided to let Duo stay dead if the dream had any   
truth in it. He was the only obstacle that kept her from her Heero. They didn't realize it but  
she knew about them.  
  
Relena saw Heero in school. He showed his usual lack of emotion. "Heero" she called to  
him, "I had a dream last night." She started to walk with him. He tried to ignore her. He didn't  
want to hear about any of her dreams. They sat next to each other in class. Relena continued to  
talk. He was usually good at tuning her out but she said something that caught his attention.  
"Heero...the dream...it's about Duo" she said. Heero stood up and walked out of the classroom.   
No one bothered to stop him but Relena followed him. She kept calling his name. Each time became   
more annoying. "Heero, what's wrong?" she asked. He finally decided to answer her, hoping it would  
shut her up. "Duo is dead," he said bluntly.  
  
Duo was watching them. "I don't think he'll do it" Botan remarked.  
  
"Well, I still have tomorrow to try but after that it's too late" Duo replied. He still  
tried to get Heeros' attention despite the fact that he was a ghost. "Heero, I know you could  
sense me. Bring me back. I can't trust Relena. She wants me dead! C'mon Heero, I need you!" Duo  
said.   
  
"Don't bother, he can't hear you" Botan said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be helping me?"  
  
"I'll think of something."  
  
Duo went in front of Heero and put his hands on his shoulders. He lost balance and  
went through him. Heero felt a sudden chill. He started to tremble. Tears were running down his  
face. Relena held him. "I never saw Heero cry before, or show any type of emotion for   
that matter" Duo remarked. Duo heard Heero call his name. "It's okay. I'm here. You'll see me  
again." Duo said.  
  
"D...Duo, don't leave me!" Heero cried.  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Heero, Duo's gone now" Relena said, "He won't come back."  
  
"Yes I will" Duo said, "Heero, ignore Relena. Botan-chan, could we go now? I can't  
stand to see Heero cry."  
  
"Sure, we could try Quatre" Botan replied.  
  
"You've given up on Heero?"  
  
"No, but we shouldn't give up on Quatre."  
  
"Okay. Hey, maybe I should've gotten my partner to resurrect me."  
  
"Partner?"  
  
"Yeah, Deathscythe"  
  
"Baka, it's a hunk of metal."  
  
"What's you're point?"  
  
"It doesn't have life to breath into you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They saw Trowa and Quatre repairing Deathscythe. "It really got trashed" Duo   
remarked. Wufei came in. "Just give up and put it in a junkyard" he remarked about the Gundam.  
Quatre glared at him. Wufei almost backed away. "Well anyway, we have a mission now" he said,  
"You could go back to fixing it later but I don't see the point. That Gundam was only meant for  
Duo. It would be unjust if anyone else piloted it." They got into their Gundams and left. "I   
can't bother them while on a mission. I'll wait until they're asleep so I could appear in their  
dreams again" Duo said.  
...  
  
Quatre was asleep in Trowas' arms. "I knew there was something going on with them" Duo  
remarked. With the help of Botan he appeared in Quatres' dreams. "Duo, why do you haunt me?"   
Quatre asked.  
  
"I need you to resurrect me tomorrow, otherwise I'll be dead forever. The dreams you had  
last night were about the same thing. My body will glow and during that time you must breath   
life into me mouth to mouth." Duo explained.  
  
"I understand, but dreams exist in the subconscious."  
  
"This is important. You have to remember this." Duo was out of Quatres' dream. He   
affectionately touched Quatres' head. Quatre felt a chill that woke him. His sudden sobbing woke  
Trowa. Trowa held Quatre and whispered soothing words to him. He realized how much Duo was missed.  
  
Duo appeared in Heeros' dreams and explained how he would be resurrected. When he was  
out of Heeros' dream, Heero brought up his arm to reach Duos' spirit. Duos' hand touched his.   
Heero felt his spirit. His fingers closed around Duos' hand. "I love you" Heero said in his sleep.  
  
"I love you, too" Duo responded.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Omae o korosu."  
  
"It's a bit too late for that."  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I'll see you again soon."  
  
"Hai, you'll see me tomorrow"  
  
"That is so sweet" Botan remarked. Duo blushed when he realized that Botan heard their  
entire conversation. Heero felt the blush and smirked. "Botan-chan, this is kinda private.  
Shouldn't you report to Koenma-sama or something?" Duo asked. Botan agreed. "See you tomorrow"  
she said as she flew away on her oar. Duo stayed with Heero for the rest of the night.  
...  
Quatre was sitting in front of Duos' corpse, waiting for it to glow. He was already  
waiting for half the day. He started to doubt his dreams. He got up and went to work on the   
Gundam.  
  
"He's given up." Duo said, "Can't you do something? Think of anything?"  
  
"Last time I did this, I made an unconscious woman talk. I'm not sure what to do in  
this case." Botan said.  
  
"How about my partner?"  
  
"Your Gundam?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do I have to remind you again that it's not alive?"  
  
"I know but you're Shinigami. If anyone could make Deathscythe talk, it's you."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
She went into Deathscythe. It took a few hours to get it to work. Deathscythe glowed.  
"Quatre" it said in Botans' voice. Quatre stared at it. "Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Resurrect Duo. You have to breath life into him."  
  
Meanwhile, Heero stood in front of the corpse. He didn't notice the golden glow.  
"I'll see you soon, Duo," he said. He kissed Duo on the mouth. Heero backed up a few steps and  
put a gun to his head. Quatre came running in before he was able to pull the trigger.  
  
"Heero, don't" he cried. Quatre suddenly had his arms around Heero, trying to get him   
to release the gun. Trowa and Wufei heard the commotion and tried to help Quatre. Trowa was able  
to wrest the gun from Heeros' hand.  
  
Duo sat up. "Hi, so what did I miss?" he said casually. Heero punched him and walked  
away. Duo quickly hugged everyone else.  
"So what was death like?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It pretty much sucked." Duo responded.  
  
"Well, you're back now."  
  
"Oh, I met Shinigami!"  
  
"Aren't you Shinigami?"  
  
"No, the real one. She's cute."  
  
"I figured Shinigami would be a woman" Wufei remarked.  
  
"Well, anyway" Duo continued, "She's cheerful, she rides on an oar for some odd  
reason and she has light blue hair. Hey, maybe I should start wearing pink and dye my hair   
blue...Nah, Oh and maybe you could all call me Botan-chan." The others gave him confused looks.  
"Okay, maybe not," he said, "It's just what she wanted me to call her. Oh and the leader of  
Reikai, Koenma, or is his dad Enma the leader, well anyway Koenma is really disorganized. He's  
like a baby. He's chibi and he sucks on a pacifier..." Duo continued to tell them about his   
experiences in Reikai.  
...  
  
Relena noticed a small male with spiky black hair that had some white in it. He   
reminded her of Heero for some odd reason. She decided he was kawaii and followed him.  
Hiei noticed an annoying ningen following him. She was speaking to him. She seemed   
to think of him as a child. He was so annoyed that his true form showed. Relena saw his green  
skin and many eyes and dropped dead from disgust.  
...  
  
Duo was still talking. Heero came to him. He said "come" and pulled Duo by his braid.  
"Hey, that hurts." Duo protested. He was dragged to their shared bedroom. Once inside, Heero  
hugged him rather hard. "You shouldn't have left me!" he said.  
  
"I couldn't help it" Duo responded, "I was dead and it was really weird. Shinigami  
was..." Heero shut him up with a kiss.  
...  
  
"Heero! Heero save me!" Relena screamed.  
"He can't hear you" Botan said as she dragged Relena to Reikai. A bishounen fox spirit  
with long silver hair intercepted them. Youko Kurama had an evil glint in his eyes.   
"Was she the one who bothered my Hiei?" He asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
